False Accusations
by wolfsbane6654
Summary: The NCIS team has a case, but can they get over their own problems first? McAbby & Tiva
1. We Got A Dead Marine

Chapter 1 "WE GOT A DEAD MARINE..."

McGee came in to work, and started his day as usual. He sat down at his desk, and put down a box. It was a beautiful white box covered in black lace, with a black bow, and he was holding a black rose.

"From Abby, McGeek?" Dinozzo snorted from across the bullpen.

"Nope...FOR Abby." McGee corrected nonchalantly.

"That's sweet, McGee...What is it?" Ziva asked

"It's...um...a cupcake," McGee said blushing.

"A cupcake?" Tony said trying not to laugh.

"Yes Tony, a cupcake. It's to make up for eating her other one. it's not much, but I hope it makes up for it." McGee explained.

"If you love her, you are gonna have to do better than tha- OW!" Tony said while recieving a slap to the head by Gibbs.

"Grab your things, We got a dead marine." Gibbs stated.

(at crime scene)

"Looks like he took some substantial damage," Ziva stated, "these bruises and cuts on his knuckles are signs of a fight."

"Yes," said Duckie, "but they were certainly not the cause of death. look at this..."

Duckie was pointing to a puncture wound in the victims chest. It was about 2 inches wide and was 5 inches into the victims chest.

"It appears to be a stab wound, I'd say from a dagger or a kitchen knife." Duckie finished.

"Gibbs, we found a knife in the dumpster," McGee said.

"Any witnesses?" Gibbs asked.

"Well no, but we found his cell phone, and the last call made was to a Jenny Stallings." Tony said.

"Find her." Gibbs said.

(back at ncis headquarters)

"Tony, is it obvious?" McGee asked.

"Is what obvious?" Tony replied.

"That...I...That I still love Abby." McGee answered embarrased.

Being as sincere as Tony possibly can, he replied "Yes, McGoo, everyone can see it."

McGee blushed and stared at his reflection in his computer had never noticed it before, but it seemed like Gibbs always sent him to Abby's lab. He also noticed that, for once, he was actually okay with still loving he was thinking, he didn't notice that Gibbs had walked in and was staring right at him.

"Everything alright, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Yea, Everything's fine Boss." He said smiling.

"Okay, well you go to Abby and see if she's got anything, David, Dinozzo, you're with me." Gibbs said. As seemed like Gibbs was trying to tell him something. He grabbed the box and the rose and headed to the elevator.

He thought to himself the whole elevator ride to the lab. Could Gibbs know something he didn't? Maybe Abby decided he would ask her after she got her cupcake.

"Whatcha got there?" Abby asked in her usual quirky way.

"It's for you." McGee said extending the rose and box to her simultaneously. He thought he looked like a dork, but Abby thought it was cute.

She took the rose from him first.

"Aww. I love these." she said.

"I know."

"Now, what's this?" Abby questioned.

"Open it."

"Aww. It's a cupcake."

"To make up for the one I ate."

"Thank you, McGee." She said hugging him. Would now be a good time to ask?

"Abby, I have a question. Why does Gibbs always send me to you? I mean it isn't a bad thing, but I'm just curious."McGee asked sincerely.

"I guess Gibbs sees what i do. A handsome man, who could use a girlfriend."

"Gibbs thinks I'm handsome?" McGee asked jokingly.

"No, you know what I mean." Abby replied.

"Well let me ask you something else." He said anxiously.

"Okay? " Abby said.

"Do you still love me?"


	2. My Brother

"_**Gibbs thinks I'm handsome?" McGee asked jokingly.**_

_**"No, you know what I mean." Abby replied.**_

_**"Well let me ask you something else." He said anxiously.**_

_**"Okay? " Abby said.**_

_**"Do you still love me?"**_

"Of course I do McGee, you're one of my best friends." Abby replied questioningly.

"No, I mean...I mean like you used to." McGee blushed.

"McGee...I...Maybe we should get back to work, for now at least." Abby said shyly.

"Right...Gibbs said to see if you have anything yet."

"Yea, actually. I ran a DNA analysis on the knife. Turns out that our victim was one of two people." Abby stated.

"Two, What do you mean by two?" McGee questioned.

"Well, there were two sets of DNA on the knife."

"So whoever killed him has killed before?"

"No. You see, when a knife gets dirty, usually the owner cleans it, which is the case here because i can't find any trace of any previous substance on it, and since the weapon was dumped near the site-..."

"The other set of DNA is that of our killer."

"Bingo."

(Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs _happening simultaneously with Abby and McGee's chat_)

"How do you think i'ts going with Abby?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Tony, stop being so mean. If it were you, you wouldn't be acting like a child." Ziva retorted.

"Ziv, I'm not acting like a child, I'm simply making the most of the situation."

"At the expense of McGee? That's mature." Ziva said sarcastically.

"You know I'm just kidding with him"

"Well, I think it's adorable. I know if someone would do something like that for me, I'd be flattered" Ziva hinted.

"Here we are," Gibbs said, " Jenny Stallings' apartment. Let's go."

They approached the room carefully. Tony knocked on the door and waited. A girl about the age of 8 came to the door. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a little white sundress and holding a small doll in her hands.

"Hi, is Jenny Stallings here?" Gibbs asked

"MOMMY!" the girl yelled.

Her mother, A tall, blonde woman in a green shirt and blue jeans, came to the door.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Jenny Stallings?" Gibbs asked in response.

"Yes."

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. We are investigating the murder of a marine. The last call made on his cellphone was to you."

"Honey, go play in your room please" she said to the girl.

"Okay Mommy." the girl replied.

"Did you recieve any phone calls from your husband or-...?"

"I'm not married" Jenny said.

"Well a family member then?" Tony asked

"Um...Yes...My brother, Robert Stallings, called last night around nine o'clock-."

"What did he say?"

"That he loved me and asked to borrow some money."

"How much?" Gibbs asked.

"$200. He's always asking for money." Jenny admitted, "What exactly is this about?"

"We think he was the marine that was murdered." Ziva said.

"No, it wasn't." Jenny said confused.

"We are performing an autopsy now, if we-" Tony said as he was cut off.

"No, you don't understand," Jenny said,"My brother called this morning too."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN...I love cliffhanger's sooo much...REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Aconitum lycoctonum?

"_**We think he was the marine that was murdered." Ziva said.**_

"_**No, it wasn't." Jenny said confused.**_

"_**We are performing an autopsy now, if we-" Tony said as he was cut off.**_

"_**No, you don't understand," Jenny said,"My brother called this morning too."**_

Chapter 3

All three looked at each other in disbelief.

"Do you know where he is?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"Yea," she said writing down an address, "Here."

"Thanks." Dinozzo said.

"He didn't do it. I know hes a good person. He couldn't hurt a fly." Jenny said.

"We'll be the judge of that." Gibbs said heading out the door.

(Back at NCIS headquarters)

McGee was at his desk. waiting for the rest of the team when Abby meandered upstairs.

"Is Gibbs back yet?" She asked.

"Nope, I haven't heard from him." McGee said not looking Abby in the eye.

McGee felt awkward around her since he asked her if she loved him. He hoped it didn't ruin their friendship.

"You know, I'm flatered." Abby said blushing.

"Huh...?" McGee asked confused.

"I'm flattered that you'd ask." Abby responded awkwardly.

"Oh...That." McGee said.

"I've been thinking about it and- Gibbs!" Abby said.

"Abs...What did you find?"

"There were two sets of DNA on the knife. One of our victim, which Duckie should be identifying as we speak, and one of our killer."

"How do you know it's the killer's DNA." Tony asked.

"Well for now it's speculation, but since the knife was dumped at the site, and i can't find a trace of any other substance on the knife, I'd say that the other set has to be that of the killer, and whoever it is has a nasty cut."

"Good job Abs, Keep it up." Gibbs said leaving. "I'm going to talk to Duckie. Tony, McGee find Robert Stallings."

(Gibbs and Duckie...Palmer is on vacation)

"Whatcha got, Duckie?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we identified the body as Peter Galveston, but that's not all." Duckie said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.t

"Well after further analysis, we found that he had slight traces of canid DNA." Duckie responded.

"Like a dog?" Gibbs asked.

"Like a wolf." Duckie said.

"So, our marine had wolf DNA, what does that mean?" Gibbs asked

"Well old stories of werewolves are where my mind went first. A man who is cursed to live out his days as both man and wolf, changing only under the full moon." Duckie said.

"Well at least it can't get any weirder." Gibbs said.

"Oh, but it can," Duckie stated, "after the autopsy, we found that the cuts bruises and stab wound were all created after our victim died."

"Then how did he die?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we performed a tox screen on him and we found something we haven't really seen before." Duckie said.

"What?" Gibbs asked

"On his neck right here, there was a small puncture wound. Almost invisable to the naked eye," Duckie said holding a magnifying glass, "a needle, or syringe mark."

"So what did you find?"

"He had very high levels of Aconitum lycoctonum. It's an extract used commonly to freshen floral arrangements, and can be bought at many craft stores." Duckie stated.

"What exactly is it." Gibbs asked.

"Wolfsbane." Duckie responded.

"Oh, Abby is gonna love this one."

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey guys...I really love this cliffhanger.I am an idiot and forgot to state the time of death. Mr. Peter Galveston died at 11:30 p.m. Which explains the last chapter's cliffhanger...sorry for the confusion...and please enjoy and REVIEW!**_


	4. Oh My God

"_**He had very high levels of Aconitum lycoctonum. It's an extract used commonly to freshen floral arrangements, and can be bought at many craft stores." Duckie stated.**_

"_**What exactly is it." Gibbs asked.**_

"_**Wolfsbane." Duckie responded.**_

"_**Oh, Abby is gonna love this one." **_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hey guys...I really love this I am an idiot and forgot to state the time of death. Mr. Peter Galveston died at 11:30 p.m. Which explains chapter two's cliffhanger...sorry for the confusion...and please enjoy and REVIEW!**_

_**p.s. Sorry it took so long, i was moving to my grandmas and i'm working on another story as well so yea :)**_

Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh. This is awesome guys. Do you know what this means?" Abby shouted excitedly.

"What does what mean Abby?" Tony asked.

"Our victim having canid DNA, and being killed with wolfsbane." Abby replied.

"That he was part dog?" Tony retorted sarcastically.

"Not quite. Werewolves. This is the greatest day of my life." Abby said.

"Abs, you can't believe in that stuff too." McGee said.

"Well you see there are ancient scientific cases where a person has been, in a literal sense, a werewolf. Having half human and half wolf DNA mingling together in his veins." Abby said, "Besides wouldn't that be awesome? Completely altering who you are because of a moon phase."

"Well what does the wolfsbane have to fo with it?" McGee asked.

"Oh McGeek, please tell me you've seen at least one werewolf movie." Tony said.

"Wolfsbane is traditionally used to ward off werewolves. Anyone who is a suspected werewolf would be extremely allergic and not stand the smell. However, wolfsbane is an extremely volitile substance to humans as well. It is very poisonous, and the victim would die very soon after having it in their body via injection or otherwise." Abby stated.

"Wow Abs, you know your stuff." Tony said.

"Thanks. I try." Abby said smiling.

"Tony, Ziva, come with me." Gibbs said walking in and back out of the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva grabbed their guns and followed Gibbs outside.

(Tony, Ziva and Gibbs)

Tony knocked on the door of the decrepid old apartment. It looked as if it would fall apart at any second, and dust billowed out with each knock. No one answered.

"Wanna do the honors boss?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Sure." Gibbs said knocking down the door.

"Robert Stallings?" Gibbs shouted, "Special agent Gibbs, NCIS."

They searched the apartment and found it to be just as dirty and messed up as the apartment building looked like a tornado had torn through it. The bed sheets were thrown across the bed, and there were scratch marks all over the walls and the cluttered broken furniture.

"Wow," Ziva said.

"Yea," Tony agreed.

"Do you guys hear that?" Gibbs asked.

They all stopped and listened. There was the faint sound of snoring coming from the bathroom. They slowly opened the door to find a half-naked man laying in a heap on the floor.

"Yea. This has officially become the weirdest case we've had." Tony said.

(McGee and Abby still upstairs at McGee's desk *happening simultaneously as Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva's ordeal*)

"So, do you think he really is a werewolf Abs?" McGee asked.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff," Abby said.

"Well I don't, but if he is...I just want to be cautious" McGee said embarrassed.

"Well to be honest, I believe he might be, but science usually prevails in cases like this...come with me, i want to look at something."

"Okay, what do you want to see?" McGee asked curiously.

"You'll see." Abby said.

They walked to the elevator together. Half-way down the elevator shaft, Abby turned to McGee almost telling McGee how she really felt, but she refrained as their ride came to an end. They entered Abby's lab and she went straight to her computer. She began typing, furiously searching the internet to find what she wanted to see.

"Look at this" Abby said excitedly.

"What is it?" McGee asked walking over to her.

"Just look. You'll know exactly what it is." She said smiling.

"Oh. My. God." McGee said.


End file.
